customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Thorn in My Side
Thorn in My Side takes place some time before Overcharged, and gives insight on Armando's past. Story "Come on, he's in here," says Crystal, getting Wasp to follow her. "Why are you doing this again?" asks Wasp. "I'm tired of Armando's attitude towards others, he only really talks to White, and he told me to ask him," answers Crystal, "I've tried asking several times in the past, but to no avail." "Oh," says Wasp. "But," says Crystal, "With both of us he'll find it harder toto say no. Plus, despite his apathetic nature, he has a soft side." "Okay," says Wasp with a smile. They then walk into the room, towards Armando who is looking out a window. The sun is setting giving the sky an orange tint. "Armando!" says Crystal, snapping him out of his daze. "What?" he asks. "I wanted to ask you about yourself, why you're so cold and bitter," replies Crystal. "I told you before, no!" says Armando. "Please," says Crystal, "I want to know." 'Leave me alone!" sats Armando, he then resumes looking out the window. "We won't let you leave, unless you tell us something," says Wasp. Armando remains silent. "Every year around this time you just stand her and stare out this window, why?" asks Crystal. "Fine," says Armando with a sigh as he toward turns them, "It was three years ago today. "What was?" asks Crystal. "I'll get to that later, but first," says Armando, "This is my story." ---- "Hey Armando, got anything planned today?" asks White. "Nope, just takin' in the silence," answers Armando, "You're gonna read right?" "Pretty much, I did find something interesting, and I got you something." White then tosses Armando a book. "What is it?" asks Armando, 'It's a on different kinds of blades the Assembly Tower has, there's also a few pages on guns," answers White. "Sweet, I think I'll start this," says Armando. "Hold that thought" says White as he checks his communicator. "So much for that," says Armando. "It says we need to go to Kollix IV, and that we'll meet our teammate at the Drop Ship," says White. "I wonder who it is," says Armando, "Hopefully it's not that guy we met the other day." ---- AT THE DROP SHIP "Oh great, look who I'm stuck with," says Rose. "No, no, no, not happening!" says Armando, "Are there any other missions we can do?" "Come on, it'll be easy," says White, "I don't know why you two don't get along." "He/She ticks me off!" says Armando and Rose, pointing at each other. They then glare at one another. "*sigh* This'll be fun" says White. "Just don't get in my way!" snaps Armando. "Don't get in my way!" Rose snaps back. "Whose idea was and have them work together?" questions White. Armando and Rose continue to glare at each other. Trivia *The title was chosen because Black Rose is Armando's rival, and the fact that her name is Rose. *White was gonna give Armando Self Control, the Art of Anger Management. *This was Armando's fifth mission with Rose. *It was originally suppose to take place sometime after Capture, and before Together Again, but since Warped was cancelled, it takes place before Overcharged.